The Time Has Come
by Lectavist
Summary: Ron has been keeping a secret form everyone including Harry and Hermione. When is secret is revealed everything will change and Voldemort may have a greater foe then Harry Potter.
1. Ron the sidekick

The Time Has Come…

Disclaimer: I don't own them J.K Rowling and assorted publishers and Movie Studios do. The Point is they make money and I don't, so don't sue. I'm a 21 year old college student I own nothing. This fic is Ron centric, but be warned it is not Ron goes bad or Ron the overlooked sidekick. May contain slash-I don't even know yet. Happy reading.

Summary: Ron has a secret that nobody knows, a secret he desperately wants to keep. However the time has come and he can no longer hide what he has always known inside of himself. Things are about to get interesting indeed.

Ronald Weasley mad his life being Harry Potters best friend. He was eternally grateful that he had made his acquaintance that first day on the train—had he not he would have had to find someone else to hid behind. The only other option that he could see would have been Persey and the idea of all that studying made him feel queasy. Harry was a good mate to have and he drew all the attention away from Ron which is exactly what Ron wanted. No make that exactly what Ron needed.

Ron had made nearly his whole existence about being Harry and Hermione's best friend. He was a supporting actor and Harry was the star of the show. His plan for anonymity had work perfectly right down to the letter –that was until yesterday in the Great Hall.

There is a reason Ron never wanted to be noticed. There is a reason he always played second fiddle to Harry's solo. It was not because he couldn't steal the spotlight if he really wanted to- it was to protect his secret.

Ron knew he was special from an early age. He could do things that his brothers and sister and even his parents couldn't do. Ron could see things. He could touch a persons hand and see their whole life from birth to death. Not an ability he always cherished. That is the real reason Ron dreaded to go to Divination, it was not because Trelawney was a weirdo it was because she might figure out his secret. He knows she is not a true seer but she knows a lot about the subject and will eventually pick up on his powers.

If his only ability was divination then perhaps Ron would not have chose to keep it a secret, but Ron had other powers as well, powers that could easily get him into trouble. When he was five He felt a little tied and laid down to take a nap, but once he laid down he couldn't sleep. He decided to go for a walk and he went to play in the orchard next to the burrow. After he tired of playing he went back to his room to see himself lying on the bed. He screamed loudly and no one seemed to hear him. In other words Ron can also astro-porject. He never told anyone, He began to practice and soon he could control it well.

He also discovered at a young age that he could walk through walls, and see through them if he concentrated hard enough. An ability that he used quiet often when no one is around.

He didn't quiet know why but he felt that it would be dangerous to tell anyone of these things. However sometimes he found it quiet difficult to hide these things, which is why he wanted to fade into the background. Ron spent his entire life feeling like something ominous was hanging over him and he found out what that thing was when he was eleven years old.


	2. Vercinian Oracle

The Time Has Come…

Disclaimer: I don't own them J.K Rowling and assorted publishers and Movie Studios do. The Point is they make money and I don't, so don't sue. I'm a 21 year old college student I own nothing. This fic is Ron centric, but be warned it is not Ron goes bad or Ron the overlooked sidekick. May contain slash-I don't even know yet. Happy reading.

Summary: Ron has a secret that nobody knows, a secret he desperately wants to keep. However the time has come and he can no longer hide what he has always known inside of himself. Things are about to get interesting indeed.

When Ron was eleven he entered Hogwarts School and He Harry and Hermione set out on their first adventure. In the time that they were all searching desperately for Nicholas Flimmel and they spent endless hours in the library Ron found out what he was exactly. In the book Magical Mysteries and Enigmas By Raven Hupple he happened upon a section entitled Vercinion Oracles: masters of space and time. Vercinion Oracles were rare creatures, usually human or vampire. They have the ability to see into the future and past; they can see and can hear even whispers through walls. They can astro-project. They even have the ability to read a person's thoughts and influence their actions. Oracles also have the ability to travel without the aid of magical device through time and different dimensions. One is born only once every three hundred years and it occurs randomly. No one is quite sure why a person is born and Oracle.

When he first discovered the existence of Oracles, he didn't know for sure if he actually was one, but it got him thinking that it would explain a lot if he was. He decided that he would set up a test to see if he could travel through time—it didn't work. At least it gave him a fantasy—how wonderful would it be if he was an Oracle. Then his thoughts turned dark. If he was, what would Voldemort do to have and Oracle on his side?

Authors note: Hey I know these two chapters are short and badly written, but I was just trying to find a way to kill time between two classes. I promise the chapters will be longer and I will rewrite the first two. Please don't judge my writing style on these chapters. I swear under this muck is a good Ron centric story. Look for updates and maybe a repost later.


End file.
